


Velvet Booth

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Velvet Booth

A few days had passed since your magnificent date. You were still reeling from it all. The images of how beautiful the restaurant had looked, the gorgeous floral arrangements, and the ambiance of the back lights in the bar. You could still faintly feel the fabric from the tablecloths. You sighed, snapping out of your daydream.

Ugh. Here you were, another boring day at work. At least it was downtime and the calls have slowed down. If it could just hold off another five minutes until you got off work, you were set. You were excited about tonight. Alex had mentioned something about going somewhere after he got home from the agency. He had been spending a lot of time there recently. His agents seemed to be working out more deals for him. He was so excited but nervous. You could always tell by the way he would nibble on his lip.

Two minutes.

You could only imagine where he wanted to go or what he had planned. You always thought you were one step ahead of him but never were. You had given up trying to figure out what he ever had planned. You learned to just go with it.

5:30!

You jumped out of your swivel desk chair, grabbed your purse and coat and dashed down the hall to the elevator. Your phone dinged as you exited your workplace.

**Message from Alex:**

**Hey, Y/N. I’m running a little late. Meet you back at the apartment. I put some new clothes in the closet for you. ;) Jeg elsker dig.**

That little shit. You hoped it was something practical yet sexy. But knowing how Alex had been lately, it was probably a lot less practical and sexier. Not that you minded. You loved that he dressed you up the way he wanted. You loved that he could never keep his hands off of you. You were just sore. Date night was taxing. It was all sorts of amazing, but he rode your body like a cowboy in a rodeo, and you felt every bump and bruise. You smirked at how fucking amazing that night was though.

Since the old apartment was just a few blocks away from where you worked, you decided to walk. You had forgotten what it was like. As you made your way to your old place, you took in the smell of the harbor. Ah, how you missed that smell. You stopped on one of the docks, closing your eyes, allowing the soft breath of cool harbor air sweep across your cheeks. You felt arms wrap around you, warm breath on your cheek, soft lips brushing against your neck. You spin around to look at your assailant. Alex stood there grinning ear to ear and giggling like a school girl.

“Fuck Alex! You scared the shit out of me!” You shouted and smacked him on the chest.

“Oh, Mus. I’m sorry.” He snickered. “I know how much you like surprises though. Besides, how could I resist the sexiest woman on Earth standing here in such a perfect place? Don’t let me interrupt you.”

“Too late for that now, ass.” You smiled.

“Please, do what you were doing. For me.” He reached behind him grabbing his camera. “Just a few pictures please?” He gave you those big blue puppy eyes that make you weak in the knees.

“Okay baby. For you. You know I will have a hard time relaxing now. I hate having my pictures taken.” You pouted. Alex snapped a few pictures. “Ugh!”

You turned back to the dock and leaned on the railing. You closed your eyes, taking in the scent and breeze. You heard the shutter on his camera circle you. Jesus. How many pictures can this man take? It seemed like thirty minutes before he stopped snapping photos. You had actually forgotten he was taking pictures. You just soaked in the sun’s rays. He wrapped his arms around you again, holding you close. Your head laid back on his shoulder as you leaned into him.

This is perfect. He felt so good. He squeezed you tighter. You could feel his warmth, his breath, his cock. What?! Here? Really Alex?! You turned your head to look at him.

“Really?” You burst out laughing.

“What? I can’t help it. You always bring it out of me.” He tilted your chin, bringing your mouth to his. His mouth tasted of spearmint. You probed his mouth, playing with his tongue. He let out a low growl in your mouth and pulled away.

“We better go Y/N, before this gets out of hand.” He smirked and kissed you. You licked your lips, taking in his taste.

He took your hand in his and walked with you down the boulevard. You came to your apartment building. He opened the door allowing you inside. He pulled out his keys and jingled them. You rolled your eyes knowing what he was thinking and started up the stairs.

“Damn baby. I love my view from here.” You heard the camera shutter.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Alex!” You exclaimed, your face red. He let out a belly laugh.

He unlocked the door, swinging it wide open. His arms wrapped around your waist as he spun you around and slammed you into the hallway wall. His mouth hungrily devoured you. He kissed down your chin and jaw to your neck. His tongue licked the sensitive spot just under your ear. He knew what that would do to you. You tugged at his hair and bit your lip hard, stifling a moan.

“A… Alex? Do you have reservations somewhere?” You let out an exasperated sigh.

“Mhm.” He muffled through licks and kisses.

“Shouldn’t we get ready?” You gasped. Alex’s hand had crept into your pants. His finger circling your clit.

“Mhm.” He growled. “Do you really want to?” He circled faster.

“Fuck!” You sucked in a breath.

You tried to answer. Every time you opened your mouth to speak, he flicked your clit faster. All you could do was breathe heavily. You felt your body growing warm. Your knees grew weak. Alex propped your leg up with his arm as he pressed you into the wall. You began to quake. Your body tingled. Your other leg gave out on you. He circled your clit wildly. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you started screaming.

“Oh God! Yes! Alex! Oh God! AAALLLEEEXXXX!!” You came all over his hand and down your leg. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

“Oh, Lille Mus. Du smager så sødt.” He whispered seductively.” Now, go get ready.” **((Oh little mouse. You taste so sweet.))**

Jesus, it was always like this. You loved every minute of it. Alex was insatiable and so were you. Sometimes you guys would go a whole weekend without leaving the apartment and only leaving the bed to eat, drink, go to the bathroom and get more towels. You opened the closet doors.

’Yep! A lot sexier than you thought.’ You sighed. At least the man had taste.

You pulled the skimpy little black dress out.

’Really?’ You sighed again now you really wondered what he was up to.

On the night table was a note:

Open the drawer. Put me on.

 

You pulled open the drawer to find a pair of sheer stockings.

”Jesus. I’m going to look like a call girl.” You muttered.

You did as you were told. You pull off your work clothes. You glide the silky black stockings up your legs. You liked how the lace at your thighs felt against your skin. You slid the black striped mini dress over your head. It had a plunging v-neck with fishnet almost to your belly button. The sides were made of fishnet as well. You turned around looking at your ass. Your back was bare down to your hips, at the very top of your lower back was fishnet lined down to your ass crack.

You raised a brow and smirked. ”Oh for fuck sake. What the hell.”

There was a knock on the door. ”Babe, you ready?” Alex asked trying to hide his excitement.

”Yes, Alex. You can come in now.” You hurried to the bed and laid down in a sexy pose.

The door swung open. His eyes grew wide and he gulped. He lowered his hand to his already hard cock.

”Come here, big boy.” You motioned for him to get on the bed.

He advanced on you in a second. His eyes assaulted your body. He licked his lips then bit down on his tongue. He leaned in to kiss you.

”Ah ah. Get on the bed.” You patted next to you. He obeyed.

He reached out to touch your breasts only to get his hands swatted away.

”No touchy.” You straddled his lap, kissing him deeply. ”Lay back.”

You pushed him onto the bed. You sat above him on your knees teasing his cock through his pants. He reached down to release his member from its restraints, only to get his hands swatted away. ”Nej! Ingen rørende!” **((No! No touching!))**

His chest rumbled in a low growl. ”I need you.” His eyes full of lust.

”Oh, I know you do baby. I know.” You whispered in his ear. ”Your hands behind your head, now.”

You nipped at his earlobe. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He obeyed and put his hands behind his head.

”Good boy.” You purred in his ear.

You sucked his lobe into your mouth. He groaned and bit his lip. You kissed and licked down his neck, to his Adam’s apple. Your fingers fumble at the buttons on his shirt. Slowly you kiss down his chest. You take a nipple in your mouth and bite it. He hissed in pleasure. You unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants.

”Lift.” You commanded him.

He obeyed. He looked down at you with his baby blues. You release the beast from its bondage. His cock smacked against his love trail. You glance up at him and lick your lips. You grasp his cock, stroking lightly. Your lips graze over his trail line, down to the base of his shaft. You flatten your tongue, running up the backside of his cock, flicking the tip and lapping up any pre-cum.

”Oh fuck, Mus!” He said as he pushed his head back into the pillow.

”Mmm. Du er lækker. Jeg skal spise dig op.” You engulfed the head of his cock with your mouth, swirling slowly. **((Mmm. You are delicious. I'm going to eat you up.))**

”Shit!” His chest rumbled in that sexy indescribable sound. ”Fuck me with your mouth Lille Mus! Let me cum down your throat.”

You slowly swallowed his cock, milking it with your tongue as you go. You cup his balls, gently rolling them in your palm. Alex let out a breathless gasp. You felt his cock hit the back of your throat. You allowed your throat to adjust to his cock. Slowly, you pull him out only to slowly take him in fully. He leaned back on his elbows to watch your mouth fuck him. You gaze up at him, sucking harder. His head fell back. He rolled his hips, thrusting into your mouth. You felt his cock twitch, you tasted his juices. He was about to cum. You rolled your tongue in waves against his shaft. Alex’s movements became erratic. His upper body began to quiver. His eyes rolled back into his head as his head fell backward. With his last few forceful thrusts, he made a guttural groan as he came down your throat. You pulled back, licking your lips and lapping up the remaining cum left behind. He put a hand on your chin, gently guiding you up to him. He kissed you deeply. His tongue probing into your mouth. You broke the kiss.

”So are we going to be late yet?” You smirked.

”Maybe.” Alex snickered. ”I guess I should get ready now.”

”Mhm. You should. I’m going to go brush my teeth.” You got up, walking to the bathroom.

”Damn Mus. I was seeing stars there for a minute.”

You just smiled innocently and went to the sink. You heard Alex dig in the closet for something to wear.

”Aha!” He exclaimed like he had just found gold.

You finished with your teeth and threw on a light coat of makeup, checking your hair and sprayed on Alex’s favorite perfume. You went to the bedroom, finding Alex sliding on a pair of brown dress shoes. He looked dapper in his dark brown suit with a tan microfiber shirt.

”Don’t you look amazing.” You eyed him up and down.

”Put those on.” He pointed to a pair of high heels.

”Really? Do you want me to break my neck?”

”Maybe.” A devilish grin grew across his face.

”Fine, fine. But if I do, you have to take care of me when I’m bedridden.” You explained and slightly smirked as you slipped on the black six-inch stilettos. ”How do I look?” You stood up and struck a pose.

”Fabulous Mus. Just fabulous. Ready?”

”Yep. Let’s do this!” You headed to the living room.

”God damn baby.” You turned around to see Alex looking at your ass and biting his finger.

”Well, you picked it out.” You grinned and grabbed your purse. He snuck up behind you, sliding his hands around your hips and down to your cunt. ”Alex, I know we could do this for hours, but I’m getting hungry.” His lips brushed over the nape of your neck.

”Didn’t you just eat?” You felt his lips curl against your neck. All you could do was laugh.

”Come on.” You pulled away, walking to the door. He followed like a lovesick puppy all the while staring at your ass and licking his lips seductively. You purposely walked heel over heel to accentuate your hip movements.

You heard him mutter. ”Fuck.” And kept walking with a grin.

Outside your complex, you took his hand in yours. ”Are we walking?”

”Yep. It’s not that far away.”

You stroll down the avenue admiring the sunset. The crisp air chilled your skin. You shivered a little. Alex pulled you in close, with his arm around your waist. Finally, you get to a fancy restaurant. He opens the door allowing you to go first.

Inside was beautiful. The lights were dim, the walls were painted a dark red with black trim. The light fixtures were beautiful black domes with cut out flower patterns allowing the floor around the tables to have the same accent. They hung low from the ceiling, just above the tables. Each table had a single red rose in a crystal vase and a few tea light candles. You were greeted by the maitre d’.

”Hello. How many in your party tonight?” He cheerily inquired.

”Just the two of us, please. If possible, in a quiet and somewhat secluded area.” Alex winked.

”Sure thing, sir. Let me go check to see if one is ready.” He hurried off.

”Alex?”

”Hmm, min kæreste?” He said with a raised brow.

”What are you up to?” You eyed suspiciously.

He laughed. ”Why do I always have to be up to something when I want to be alone with my woman?” He leaned over kissing your lips softly.

You gave him the look of ’Yeah right’ knowing he could very well be up to something. That fucker. The maitre d’ came back with a welcoming smile.

”Right this way.”

Alex took your hand, leading the way as he followed the waiter. You were taken to a private booth in the very back of the restaurant. It was definitely more secluded. The table was set up beautifully. Gorgeous crystal wine glasses adorned the black linen tablecloth. You crawled into the black velvet moon shaped booth. Alex followed.

”How is this, sir?” The gentleman squeaked.

”Perfect. Thank you.” He handed the maitre d’ a tip. ”Can you please close the curtain?”

”Certainly sir.” With that, the black velvet curtains were released, leaving you two alone.

”How is this?” Alex slowly leaned into your neck and began licking behind your ear.

”F… Fine, b… baby.” You managed to mutter. You felt Him silently giggle as his breath tickled the nape of your neck.

”Mmm” He moaned.

His kisses became licks, lapping up the taste of your skin. You ran your hand up his neck to the back of his head and into his hair.

”Mpfh.” He groaned vibrated against your neck. There was a knock outside of the booth.

Alex growled. ”Yes?”

”I have menus for you, sir. May I?” The waiter said nervously.

”Come.” Alex said shortly.

”Hello! My name is Vlad. I will be your waiter. Do you know what you will be drinking tonight?”

”A bottle of the house wine.” Alex ordered.

You cleared your throat, trying to speak normally. ”May I also have a glass of water?”

”Right away.” Vlad smiled as he closed the curtains.

”Now. Where was I?” His lips found your sweet spot. His hand wandered to your thigh, circling his fingers slowly against your skin.

”Umpfh. A… Alex. Maybe we should look at the m… menu.” You gasped as his hand slowly moved up to your folds.

”I already know what I’m eating.” His lips curled against your neck.

”Well good for you.” You threw your head back as his thumb brushed your clit. ”Oh...” Was all you could stammer out. You ran your hands into his hair again. Slowly, his thumb began to massage your clit. You pulled on his hair, making him apply a bit more pressure. ”Fuck, Alex.” You moaned.

”Jeg er sulten baby, men ikke for mad.” His voice low. His hot breath swept across your ear. A shiver ran through your spine. **((I'm hungry baby, but not for food.))**

You heard the sound of a bottle being pulled from ice. A soft knock grazed the wood outside the booth. “Ahem. I have your wine, sir. May I?” Vlad asked nervously.

“Mhm.” Alex mumbled into your neck. You felt his teeth graze against your neck as he pulled away.

Vlad pulled back the curtains, his face was red with embarrassment. He hastily grabbed the wine glasses and poured the delicious looking wine. He placed your water in front of you, along with the bucket of ice, placing the bottle back into it.

“Have you decided what you will eat today?” He said as he cleared his throat.

“We will have just have the Gammeldags kylling. Thank you.” Alex curtly replied. **((Pot-roast whole chicken stuffed with parsley and served with boiled potatoes, thick brown sauce, cucumber pickle, and rhubarb compote.))**

“Very well sir.” Vlad turned to walk away.

“Thank you, Vlad.” You said with a smile.

“You are very welcome m’lady.” He politely grinned as he closed the curtain and walked away.

“You are being rude Alex.” You huffed.

His lips met your neck again. “I told you...” His voice became muffled. “I already know what I’m eating.” He bit then sucked your neck causing you to squeak. “He can’t bring me what I want. Only you can.”

“Umpfh.” Was all you could muster up to say.

“You are the one that is hungry Mus.” He growled against your skin.

“Well,” You quietly moaned. “You are going...” You gasped. “To eat too, babe.” You sucked in a breath as his thumb hit your clit again. “You are going to need...” Your head fell back. “FUCK! Your strength. I’m going to ride you...” A finger plunged into your dripping wet pussy. “OH GOD ALEX!” You forgot what you were going to say after that. He chuckled.

“You can’t make a sound Mus. We don’t want to get caught. Do we?” He pulled away to look at you and wiggled his eyebrows. You ran your hand up the nape of his neck, pulling him for a kiss. You licked his lips asking for permission to enter. He snaked his tongue out, licking yours.

“Then you have to be quiet as well love.” You muttered into the kiss.

“Mmm.” He growled. You took that as his agreement. Your other hand slowly slid up his thigh to his half erect cock. You tickled the tip lightly with your fingers. You felt his cock twitch and instantly become hard. He deepened the kiss. He breathed into your mouth as he softly moaned. Soon you heard a cart being pulled up to your booth. Alex, on the other hand, was lost in the kiss. You pulled away. He softly whimpered as he tried to keep the kiss alive.

“You can come in Vlad.” You said in a sing-song tone.

“Thank you m’lady.” He said as he pulled back the soft curtains. “Dinner is served.”

He placed a covered silver platter on your table.along with plates and pulled back the silver dome. Oh, the smell of the perfectly roasted chicken filled your nostrils and titillated your senses. Vlad dished out your meals, placing the dishes in front of you.

“Bon appetit.” He said with a bow and took his leave.

“Thank you again.” You sweetly smiled as he closed the curtain and walked away.

“Fuck Alex!” You muttered. “Do you know how hard that was to keep a straight face and not make another sound?!” Your head fell back on the booth with a thud. You lightly moaned as his thumb and finger were still in your pussy, lightly stroking you.

Alex snickered. “It must have been hard for you my Lille Mus.”

He wiggled his finger, curling into your g-spot. You bit your lip to stifle a moan. You spread your legs to allow him further access, placing one over his lap. He plunged another finger inside you. You gasped a bit louder then you thought you would.

A devilish grin grew on his face. “Lay back.” He lifted your leg over his head as he slowly pushed you back against the other side of the booth. “Lift. We don’t want to ruin your sexy little dress.”

You obeyed as he lifted your dress over your hips to expose your cunt. He licked his lips as he pulled his fingers from you and licked them clean.

“Now for my dinner.” He brought his mouth to your clit, sucking it hard.

His tongue flicked the nub slowly. He stuck two fingers in you, plunging them in and out slowly. Your head fell back. You saw stars. He curled his fingers hitting that sweet spot. You began milking his fingers with your walls as he picked up the pace. His mouth hungrily sucking at your clit like a baby sucking on a pacifier. You arched your back as you ground your hips against his mouth and fingers. You heard your juices against his fingers as he quickly worked your cunt. Your body began to grow numb. You felt yourself getting ready to release.

“Cum for me Mus. Cum. I need to taste my dessert first.” He said lustfully.

“Fuck.” You softly squealed as your walls clenched his fingers harder.

Alex flattened his tongue, licking your clit with fast flicking motions. You began to writhe. You let out small whimpers as your body released in a long mind numbing-orgasm. Everything went white. Your toes curled. Your breath heavy. Your hands deeply embedded in his long flowing locks as you pushed his face into your cunt. He continued to flick and lick as you came down from your high. Your body convulsed at each flick. He knew he was driving you mad. He loved every minute of it. So did you. He withdrew his fingers. He flattened his tongue, licking from back to front and cleaning up any leftover juices he may have missed. He was about to stick his fingers in his mouth for that final taste of dessert when you grabbed his hand and licked them clean.

“Mmm. Your dessert was wonderful.” You whispered.

“Indeed it was.” He grinned. “So, are you ready to eat now?”

“Yes. I’m famished.” You picked up your fork and dug into your meal. Your free hand slowly stroking his cock as he ate.

“Jesus. You are going to make me choke if you keep that up min kæreste” He coughed.

“You get what you deserve. Its fair game from here on out.” A smirk grew across your face.

“Well shit. We better eat fast and get out of here. The second part of our night is just ahead.” He began shoveling his food in.

“Relax babe. It’s the weekend. You know how this goes.” You both giggled. You slowly ate your meal as you continued to stroke his cock. His face steadily growing red. “Eat up.” You unzipped his pants and released his engorged cock. He gulped loudly. His breath began to quicken. You continued to eat as you looked him in the eyes. Every time he would pick up his fork to take a bite, you would stroke a bit faster making him drop his utensil as it hit the plate with a clunk.

“F... Fuck. I’m going to cum soon.” He murmured.

“Mmm. Dinner tastes divine. Why aren’t you eating, baby?” You took another bite, as you squeezed around his cock. Your thumb brushed over the tip of his shaft, wiping away any pre-cum. As his head fell back, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Are you ready baby?” You whispered in his ear.

“Ja, min kæreste. Ja.” You crawled under the table and slid his cock deep in your mouth. You cupped his balls and gently rolled them in your palm. He brought his hands to the back of your head to control you and mouth fuck you the way he wanted. His hips thrust upwards as he delved deep against the back of your throat. You choked back his cock as tears filled your eyes. “I’m coming, Mus. I’m coming.” He growled as ropes of cum hit the back of your throat. You swallowed him down, licking your lips.

“Mmm. Dessert was really delicious.” You crawled from under the table to sit next to a panting Alex.

“Fuck. We need to get out of here.” He said with heavy breath.

“Eat some babe. As I said, you are going to need your strength.” You winked.

“Fucking hell woman.” He said exasperatedly. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Not if you kill me first.” You said. “So, what are we doing next?”

“Oh, Lille Mus. You will see.” He smirked. “You will see.”


End file.
